wowrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Legends of Honor
Background A group of Scarlet Crusaders who have recognized the corruption destroying the crusades true purpose. Lead by Mathusala, They have vowed to either remove all sources of corruption within the Crusade or form a new crusade that returned to its original purpose. Founders * Mathusala, The Scarlet Hero * Deathecus Grimhammer * Issilien Darkwave History Formed by the reunion of Mathusala and Deathecus, the Legends of Honor swore to reform the Scarlet Crusade under an uncorrupt system. The Legends of Honor, Mathusala, Deathecus, and Issilien Darkwave formed this new faction under their leadership. Gaining at once many members of the old Crusade that sensed the corruption, they set out to make alliances with the current Alliance and Horde factions. Staying true to the original Crusade, they only allowed the pure and holy into their midst. However, their take on what was pure included not only humans, but dwarves and high-elves as well. Of course this would not last for long as Arthas decided to start moving his pieces. Necropolises began to appear over many cities and thousands of undead began to launch massive assaults against the populations. In this dark time Mathusala Rallied the Legends and Deathecus' Battalion of Argent dawn to directly attack these towering constructs. Entering then via gryphons, these brave companies destroyed the Necropolises from the inside. Killing the liches and destroying the crystals that suspended them made them crash down in a thundering roar. The scourge began to catch on to this tactic and soon it became harder and harder to fight through the masses of undead or the gargoyles that now surrounded the fortresses. Mathusala left with a group of crusaders to assault Northrend itself. While he was gone, the Legends were commanded by the Council of Thirteen, They managed to keep the Legends busy organizing defenses across the Eastern Kingdoms to combat the scourge. Return However Mathusala had not left for good and when he returned he learned of the council's corruption and power hungriness. He immediately called a session and asked what the Council thought about an expedition to Northrend. He received five votes from his most trusted lieutenants and eight against him from various men and women he had appointed for their wisdom or so he had thought. He recognized the perpetrators and disbanded the council. Reforming it he recruited many personal friends and men he trusted to be his leaders. With this in place the thirteen began preparing the crusade the war. They sent out diplomats to the neighboring factions, the Argent Dawn, the Alliance, even the Horde were called upon to aid them in this final assault... ranks * Grand Crusader - The Founder of the Legends of Honor, Relays orders through his two Highlords * Highlord - The two counselors to the Grand Crusader, Co-founders each with their own branch of the Crusade * High General - currently twelve of these each commanding twenty men. * High Commander - the thirteenth commander who is given control of the remaining troops. * Lord Commander - Lesser commanders but are considered elite veteran troops and form a counsel . always thirteen are in this counsel which is relied upon for its wisdom while the grand Crusader is gone. In other words they are the ones who really control the crusade. Members include the Arch-Templar and Exemplar of The Guardians of the Light * Captain - One for every nine crusaders. * Crusader - The Backbone of the Crusade, have maintained around 12 score men to date * Infantry - The newest members of the Crusade must forgo a trial of membership before being officially accepted into the crusade. Known Casualties * Highlord Deathecus Grimhammer. Died In a Mission to Ulduar while rescuing Highlord Issilien * High Commander Toggalf. Died whilst aiding Hood in an assault of a horde encampment. * four High Generals. Died in various skirmishes with the undead in Northrend * three High Generals Died in the Battle for Icecrown * Lord Commander Valdelmar. Died Whilst Engaging Arthas whilst Mathusala was Fallen. * 10 score Captains, Crusaders, and Infantry Died in the Battle for Icecrown. Allies * The Guardians of the Light Category:Guilds